Alpha
by Maelyne
Summary: SUPER JUNIOR / EunHae . Lee DongHae était un séducteur né, il n'avait pas peur des autres, il volait de conquête en conquête, ne se souciait pas des on-dit, et s'acharnait à détruire toute les barrières qui avaient l'impudence de se mettre sur son chemin. Et il le rencontra.


Il tait pr s de midi, et les l ves, particuli rement bruyants cet ge, s' taient tous entass s dans la cour, l o les grands ch nes massifs recouvraient l'herbe fra che de leur longue train e d'ombre. La chaleur, insoutenable durant cette partie de la journ e, tait tenue pour responsable de cette grande masse sombre de t tes brunes, toutes plus ou moins entass es sur des bancs, des murets, ou m me le sol.

Le pays du matin calme tait particuli rement connu pour ses saisons marqu es. Quand en t la chaleur en devenait touffante, l'hiver lui se faisait un tantinet agressif. Si chacun le savait, personne ne s'y tait encore habitu et la plupart des visages, marqu s par la fatigue, se fendaient d'un large sourire de bien- tre quand une brise l g re venait doucement all ger l'atmosph re br lante de ce d but d' t .

Les conversations allaient bon train, maigres ou au contraire, trop impliqu es. Fortes ou discr tes. D sol es ou amus es. Elles se confondaient entre elles, rebondissaient, s'accrochaient et se rel chaient. Se confondant toutes dans cet anonymat s curisant pour certains, relativement tr s effrayant pour d'autres.

C'est apparemment ce que ressentait un groupe d' l ves, r unis autour d'un banc qu'ils avaient r quisitionn pour l'ann e. Au nombre de cinq, ils se diff renciaient des autres de par leur notori t , leur pouvoir, leurs frasques r p t es et, il n' tait pas n cessaire de le cacher plus longtemps, leur beaut flagrante. Arm s de leurs sourires charmeurs et un brin hypocrites, ils ne parlaient pas plus fort que les autres mais r ussissaient pourtant, par on ne sait quelle habilit , attirer le regard de la quasi totalit de leurs camarades. Un remarquable tour de force quand on voyait avec quel acharnement certains s' vertuaient hurler pour se faire entendre.

Ils taient beaux. Ils le savaient. Et ils en jouaient. En profitaient. S'en amusaient.

C' tait particuli rement le cas d'Heechul, l'un des plus remarqu s. L'un des plus appr ci s de la gente f minine d'ailleurs, particuli rement sensible son charme insolent et ravageur. Il tait entour de Jungsu, le plus dr le, de YoungWoon, plus commun ment appel Kangin, le plus grande gueule, de Siwon, le plus charismatique et enfin de Donghae, le plus nigmatique.  
nigmatique parce que beaucoup plus discret mais tellement plus s ducteur. Affubl de son sourire de pr dateur, il volait de conqu te en conqu te, ne se souciait pas des on-dit, et s'acharnait d truire toute les barri res qui avaient l'impudence de se mettre sur son chemin. Il ne parlait que tr s peu, de toute fa on tr s peu aid prendre la parole quand la moiti de ses amis la monopolisait. Mais il r ussissait toujours les surprendre, d'une fa on ou d'une autre, et ce, toujours avec classe.

Ce qui, de nouveau, allait enti rement se v rifier.

Observateur, il n'avait pas loup les regards fr quents, les illades insistantes, les soupirs appuy s apr s un simple fr lement. Mais il n'aurait jamais pens voir cette lueur de d termination dans son regard. La confrontation tait imminente d sormais, et loin de s'en inqui ter, il s'en d lectait.

Kangin racontait, heureux de l'attention particuli re que lui apportait son assistance, la derni re petite anecdote qu'il avait v cu la veille. Cette jeune fille qui lui avait fait un gringue pas possible la semaine pr c dente s'av rait tre la cousine par alliance de...

- Salut.

Ce petit son peine audible eut pourtant eu l'effet escompt . Cinq paires d'yeux inquisiteurs se tourn rent franchement vers la source de leur soudain silence. Pas plus g qu'eux, un jeune homme l'apparence fort tonnante les d visageait d'un air de d fi. Blond platine, ni trop grand ni trop petit, il avait la particularit de se faire fortement remarquer, la couleur de ses cheveux y tant pour beaucoup. R cente, la couleur, pensa sagement Donghae. Une semaine, pas plus, vu qu'il l'avait crois le jeudi matin, le noir corbeau de ses cheveux toujours d'actualit .  
Face lui, le blond le fixait all grement, quelque peu d stabilis par le sourire franchement amus de Donghae qui ne bougeait pas, les mains dans les poches.

- Je peux te parler ?

Il n'accordait pas un seul coup d' il aux autres, ni m me Kangin, occup pourtant le d visager enti rement, comme vex de son intervention sur son temps de parole. Ses yeux sombres ne se voilaient qu' la vue de Donghae, comme hypnotis .

Le brun sourit, s duisant, avant de faire demi tour et de s' loigner, confiant. Quelques regards s'attard rent sur lui, il les sentait, et il en souriait d'autant plus. Malgr l'habitude et l'usure du temps, il ne parvenait pas s'en lasser. Le regard des gens sur lui l'enchantait.  
Une brise l g re embrassa sa nuque alors qu'il s'arr tait quelques pas peine plus loin et qu'il se retournait, cet air indiff rent ne quittant pas ses traits gracieux.  
Comme pr vu, le blond l'avait suivi et se tenait pr sent devant lui, les yeux baiss s, le souffle court. Il ne lui fallut qu'une demi-seconde avant de se lancer, d sireux, il en tait s r, d'en finir au plus vite.

- Je voulais te voir pour... Pour te demander...

Les yeux toujours sollicit s par l'herbe fra che leurs pieds, il ne put discerner le sourire moqueur de son vis- -vis. Amus , Donghae l' tait. Grandement. Depuis son arriv e ici, il avait toujours appr ci cette mince timidit qui rongeait les filles follement amoureuses de lui. Leurs bafouillages ridicules, leurs joues rouges et les mains moites accroch es l'une l'autre, tant d' l ments amusants qu'il avait appris conna tre par c ur. C' tait pourtant la premi re fois qu'un gar on se comportait de cette fa on face lui. Une grande premi re !

- Je voudrais sortir avec toi.

Il pouffa, surpris.

- Pardon ?

- Est ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ?

Imperturbable, le plus vieux avait relev les yeux, s'accrochant son regard sinc rement surpris et avait tout simplement r it r sa demande, avec un peu plus d'aplomb cette fois-ci.

- Attends... T'es s rieux ?

Ce sourire insolent plaqu sur ses l vres fines, Donghae pencha un peu la t te sur le c t . M me si son attirance manifeste pour lui ne le surprenait pas outre mesure, le fait qu'il vienne spontan ment lui demander une telle chose avait le m rite de l' tonner.  
Courageux, le blond ne r pondit pas, se contentant de lever un peu plus la t te, histoire de se donner contenance. Ses yeux parlaient pour lui, il ne plaisantait pas.

- Et pourquoi je sortirais avec toi ?

Le plus grand des deux se mordit la l vre, baissa les yeux le temps de quelques br ves secondes, avant de reprendre, d sormais dispos le faire flancher. Son attention lui tait enti re, ce qui en soi, tait d j norme.

- Parce que je suis plut t pas mal, que je ne risque pas de faire t che c t de toi, parce que t'as jamais essay quoique ce soit avec un mec et que je sais que t'es du genre curieux... Et aussi parce que tu d testes faire comme tout le monde et que sortir avec un mec te permettrait et de te d marquer...

L g re seconde de flottement. Il m nageait son effet, on ne pouvait pas le lui enlever.

- ... Et de faire comprendre que tu fais ce qui te pla t.

Quelques rires lointains s'immisc rent entre leurs deux corps immobiles, en m me temps qu'un souffle d'air, appr ciateur, faisait virevolter quelques feuilles leurs pieds.  
Impressionn , Donghae l'observa longuement. Ce blond platine, fort discret, l'avait assez analys et admir pour se faire une id e bien pr cise de son mode de fonctionnement. Il tait bluff .

Et tr s curieux d sormais.

Avec un petit rire qu'il laissa s' chapper, il sortit une main de ses poches pour la placer derri re sa propre nuque, la t te basse. Il ne s'attendait pas cela, pour tout dire.  
L'id e qu'il se faisait de cette petite conversation la base tait totalement diff rente de la r alit . Il n' tait pas cens s'y attarder. Pire, il n' tait pas cens l'appr cier. Des centaines de filles, et il n' tait pas s r d'exag rer tant que a son estimation, taient d j venues lui demander la m me chose, sur le m me ton, avec le m me aplomb. Et il avait toujours accept , profitant de ce qu'on lui offrait avant de s'en lasser et de s'en s parer, blas .  
Sauf que l , la situation tait toute autre. C' tait un homme. Et r pondre positivement ce genre de demande l'am nerait coup s r tout un tas de regards et de...

Il sourit. Franchement. Avant de passer sa langue sur ses l vres.

- A une condition.

Les regards sur leurs personnes s'intensifiaient, intrigu s par la condescendance de Donghae et par l'audace de l'anonyme. Audace que le blond regrettait presque, tenaill par l'envie de fuir et de recommencer son jeu de regard, bien loin des yeux sombres et arrogants de ce beau brun.

- Que tu m'embrasses. Maintenant. Devant tout le monde... Tu t'en sens capable ?

Une franche lueur de surprise traversa les yeux noirs du blond platine. Ses l vres s'ouvrirent m me sous le coup de la stupeur alors que le brun souriait toujours, presque aga ant.  
Un peu plus loin, les amis de Donghae les regardaient encore, intrigu s par cet air sup rieur que le brun abordait d sormais. La sonnerie retentit, sonnant le glas de cette pause m rit e mais tellement br ve, mais si quelques silhouettes se lev rent doucement, pas une ne sembla s' loigner r ellement. Les gens taient curieux de nature, impudiques, presque d plac s. Ils aimaient les coups d' clats, les coups de tonnerre, les soul vements. Ils se r galaient des fables, des potins, faisaient choux gras des scandales et autres tracas du genre humain. Seule la fin de la confrontation les loignerait. Il le savait.

C'est avec h sitation que le plus g fit un pas vers lui. Et parce que le brun se tendit l g rement, il s'approcha franchement, r duisant l'espace entre leurs deux corps d'un simple autre pas.  
Tendre mais imp tueuse, une main se faufila derri re la nuque de Donghae, le for ant pencher la t te. Et des l vres abim es rencontr rent presque aussit t les siennes.

Quelques murmures offusqu s atteignirent Donghae, avant que les l vres du blond ne bougent sur les siennes, y d posant un tendre baiser, s'enhardissant malgr l'immobilit du brun. Il go ta sa bouche de nouveau, avec cette m me douceur, sa main tremblant l g rement dans les cheveux noirs de son partenaire. Quelques m ches, ils ne savaient de qui, caressaient leurs visages si proches, leur procurant d'inopin s frissons. Et alors que le murmure des conversations aux alentours leur parvenait de nouveau, par -coups, des dents s'accroch rent sa l vre inf rieure, la meurtrissant l g rement, pour la forcer s'ouvrir.

Et de nouveau le silence. La bouche entrouverte, il sentit la langue de l'impertinent se glisser lascivement contre la sienne, la caresser peine, l g rement, avant de ressortir et de s' loigner, taquine. Des dents agress rent sa l vre de nouveau, avec un peu plus de force cette fois-ci, et malgr toute sa bonne volont , il ne put retenir plus longtemps un faible g missement.  
Il se sentait stupide d'en esp rer plus. Path tique. Alors quand l'homme en face de lui s' loigna, lui et ses l vres, il ouvrit imm diatement les yeux.  
La main tremblante du blond glissa lentement le long de son cou, comme envieuse de prolonger le contact plus longtemps, avant de retomber, puis e, rejoindre son propri taire. Et c'est de l'anxi t prononc e qu'il lut dans le regard du blond quand il sourit de nouveau, toujours tr s arrogant.

Les suaves rayons de soleil se projetaient sur l'herbe fra che, leurs pieds, dansant avec harmonie au gr du vent. Ils caressaient quelques p querettes avec douceur, jouaient de courtes secondes avec la verdure du parc, avant de reculer. Et de venir nouveau, plaisantins. Donghae voyait ces tentacules de lumi res se mouvoir sur les visages choqu s, presque c ur s des gens qui les entouraient. Et sa seule r action fut de s'en amuser.  
Un peu plus loin, ses amis riaient gorge d ploy e, pas le moins du monde tonn s par cette initiative. Les actions et r actions surprenantes du grand brun taient devenues l gendaires au sein du groupe, et assister ses frasques tait un v ritable luxe qu'ils ne manqueraient pour rien au monde ! De l o ils se trouvaient, ils avaient pu assister aux r actions parfois d mesur es de leurs camarades. Choqu s. R volt s. Admiratifs. Certaines joues f minines s' taient vues rougir devant le spectacle peu commun que leurs yeux impudiques avaient viol . D'autres avaient ri. Jaune. Ou franchement. Une faible minorit n'avait m me pas assist la sc ne. Par pudeur sans doute. Quoiqu'ils en doutaient sinc rement. Ce n' tait pas dans la nature des gens.

Bref, l'exhibition les avaient tous divertis.

Du c t du blond, ses yeux n'avaient pas flanch . Retourn par le baiser il n'y avait qu' regarder ses mains tremblantes et moites pour s'en convaincre son regard n'en demeurait pas moins incroyablement obstin . C'en tait presque adorable.

Avec un sourire qui d cid ment ne le l chait plus, Donghae passa lentement sa langue sur sa l vre meurtrie...

- Impressionnant.

Avant de passer ses c t s afin de s' loigner. D'une d marche assur e, et alors qu'il rangeait de nouveau ses mains bien au fond de ses poches, il ralentit imperceptiblement le pas quand la voix du blond l'apostropha, incertaine.

- a veut dire que t'acceptes ?

Il ne tourna qu' peine son visage pour lui r pondre, quelques m ches brunes s'excitant cause d'un faible coup de vent ti de.

- J'en ai bien l'impression, oui.

La sonnerie marquant la fin des cours, et de ce fait, le d but des festivit s, venait peine de sonner que, d j , une masse bruyante et impressionnante d' l ves se ruaient vers la sortie. Souriants, amus s ou m me compl tement surexcit s, ils accueillaient le d but du weekend avec une satisfaction peine contenue.

Il fallait l'avouer, la semaine avait t rude. En plus de la chaleur quasi touffante qui r gnait en maitre sur la ville depuis quelques jours, les professeurs se faisaient de plus en plus intransigeants, impitoyables et autoritaires. Les vacances scolaires grignotant petit petit la concentration d j tr s basse des l ves, il leur tait d sormais devenu difficile de se frayer un chemin dans leurs pens es ensevelies sous cette horde de fantasmes peupl s de mer et de sable chaud. Il fallait jouer des pieds et des mains pour obtenir la moindre petite parcelle d'attention.

Sauf qu'il ne fallait pas non plus s'attendre un miracle, surtout le vendredi soir, veille de weekend.

Nullement perturb par ces voix tonitruantes qui s'entrem laient dans l'air, par ces moteurs grognant de voitures gar es en file indienne le long du trottoir, par les bruits de pas aga ants des jeunes filles toutes autant crispantes Cinq gar ons discutaient gaiement, en groupe, pr s du muret mitoyen de l' tablissement.

Conscients des regards devenus d sormais de plus en plus fr quents sur leurs petites personnes, ils continuaient cependant les ignorer d lib r ment, presque coup s du monde ext rieur et peu d sireux de les y rejoindre. Donghae, de par sa c l brit grandissante ces derniers temps, tait devenu la cible favorite des potins et autres racontars. Tous savaient qu'un anonyme blond, plut t costaud et aux allures de playboy, tait venu l'aborder plus t t dans la semaine pour lui proposer aventure sans lendemain, coucheries et autres joyeuset s de ce genre.

Ils avaient m me failli atteindre les limites de la pudeur contre un arbre de la cour. La cousine de la petite s ur de la meilleure amie d'une l ve les avait vus, t-shirts relev s, mains baladeuses et l vres qu mandeuses.

Mais chut ! Il ne fallait en parler personne !

A dire vrai, les deux protagonistes de cette folle aventure ne s' taient pas revus depuis la sc ne du baiser public. Seulement aper us. De loin. Et ce de fa on toujours extr mement hasardeuse. A de nombreuses reprises pourtant, il s' tait surpris le chercher des yeux, br lant de conna tre d sormais le reste de ses intentions. Avant de plonger vers d'autres pens es bien plus accaparantes.

Assis sur le muret, les jambes ballantes, Jungsu coutait la conversation d'une oreille distraite. Kangin et Siwon, lanc s dans un d bat inutile sur le lieu de leur prochaine beuverie, avaient profit de son silence pour monopoliser la parole. Heechul jouait sur son portable et Donghae ne souriait que par intermittences, apparemment peu concern lui aussi.

- Non mais s rieux mec ! Je rigole pas, j'en ai besoin l , a devient carr ment vital, je vais devenir cingl !

Siwon clata de rire avec gr ce, s'attirant quelques regards envieux.

- T'as pas besoin de sortir en bo te pour te taper qui tu veux. On a d'autres possibilit s bien plus all chantes pour un samedi soir si tu veux mon avis.

- Je m'en fous de ton avis, c'est pas a qui va r gler mon probl me !

- Tu te cr es des probl mes tout seul.

- T'es chiant Siwon merde !

De plus belle, son rire raisonna avant qu'il n'abatte une main amicale dans les cheveux de son ami. Ami qui se recula aussit t, un mince sourire apparaissant pourtant sur ses l vres autrefois boudeuses.

- Hey Donghae !

Alors que Kangin tentait toujours d sesp r ment d' chapper l' treinte chaleureuse de son ami possessif, le brun se tourna vers Jungsu, celui-l m me qui venait tout juste de scander son nom. D'un coup de menton, et apparemment tr s amus , il d signa quelque chose derri re lui.

- Je crois que ton mec veut te parler !

Il se tourna de trois quarts, un sourire ayant d j pris possession de ses l vres. Derri re lui, quelques pas peine, le blond le regardait fixement, mains dans les poches et sac en bandouli re sur l' paule. Leurs regards se crois rent le temps d'une br ve seconde avant que Donghae ne plie joyeusement sous le poids d'Heechul, d sormais accroch son paule.

- Pas mal le blondinet ! Tu m'en laisseras un bout Donghae ?

Trop occup sourire, il ne r pondit pas, se contentant de le regarder s' loigner. Prenant finalement place d'un geste souple sur le muret aux c t s de Jungsu, Heechul sortit ensuite un paquet de sa poche de pantalon avant de s'allumer une cigarette, savourant la sc ne. Il n' tait d'ailleurs clairement pas le seul. Quelques illades curieuses leur parvenaient de tous les c t s, l'aff t du moindre scandale r p ter la semaine suivante. La rumeur aurait le temps d'enfler d'ici-l .

L'entracte termin e, le spectacle reprenait vie.

Face lui, le blond baissa un instant les yeux, mal l'aise, le rire graveleux de Jungsu r sonnant encore faiblement suite la remarque d'Heechul Donghae quelques secondes peine plus t t. Quelque chose comme J'aimerais bien voir ce qu'il a comme argument le blond. Tu te le tapes quand ch ri ? . Il tenta de reprendre contenance bien vite, en profitant pour lancer un regard lourd de haine celui qui s'amusait encore ses d pends. Puis doucement, il sortit une main d'une de ses poches pour en sortir son portable en m me temps qu'il s'approchait timidement de Donghae.

Il le lui tendit, ne l chant pas ses yeux.

- Tu me donnes ton num ro ?

D cid ment, l'audace de ce gar on avait le m rite de le surprendre. Il haussa un sourcil, ses yeux corbeau allant du portable au blond le temps d'une h sitation, avant de somme toute s'en emparer, docile. Le bruit environnant avait fini par se dissiper l g rement, quelques curieux ralentissant leur pas de fa on intentionnelle, avides de la sc ne finale qui occuperait leurs pens es jusqu' la prochaine.  
Donghae glissa ses doigts sur la partie tactile du portable, sentant plus qu'il ne le voyait le regard du blond pos sur lui. Il le d vorait des yeux, il en tait conscient. Et c'en tait jouissif.

D'un habile mouvement de poignet, il retourna le portable entre ses doigts et le lui rendit, sentant au passage sa main caresser d licatement la sienne. Derri re eux, la voix d'Heechul retentit de nouveau, et bien incapable qu'il fut d'en saisir le sens, il fut n anmoins tonn de voir le blond rougir l g rement, ses yeux cherchant un point sur lequel s'accrocher.  
Les sourcils fronc s, il se tourna l g rement vers la source de tout cet embarras et sourit franchement quand il vit son ami attraper vivement Jungsu par la nuque et mimer un baiser torride. Il se d tourna avant que ce dernier ne le repousse brusquement, et que Heechul ne manque de tomber du muret, et s'int ressa de nouveau au jeune homme qui lui faisait toujours face et qui s'humidifiait anxieusement les l vres, le regard perdu sur le sol br lant.

Un brin moqueur, Donghae enfon a ses mains un peu plus loin dans les poches de son jean, se donnant un air g n auquel personne ne croyait.

- Tu me dis pas bonjour ?

Le blond releva les yeux, ancrant son sombre regard au sien avant de d vier vers celui de Heechul, derri re lui. Apparemment toujours dispos plaisanter, le brun s' tait arm de son portable, un sourire presque malsain aux l vres pour le pointer discr tement vers eux.

De dos, Donghae ne put comprendre qu'ils taient d sormais film s et que la vid o risquait tr s vite de faire le tour de l' tablissement. C' tait, sans h sitation, le jeu pr f r du grand brun : redonner de la vigueur aux rumeurs les plus tenaces. De dos, il ne put apercevoir non plus les quelques mots que ledit cam raman pronon a silencieusement en faveur du blond platine, ses l vres se courbant joyeusement au rythme de sa voix : One ! Two ! Three ACTION !

Tout ce qu'il fut capable de discerner, lui, ce fut la l g re lueur de col re qui embrasa les yeux d sormais pliss s de son petit-ami , la franche r ticence qui fit ensuite briller tout son tre ainsi que le pas en arri re qu'il amor a doucement avant de brusquement changer d'avis.

En quelques pas, il fut sur lui, son corps quasiment coll au sien.

Surpris, Donghae esquissa un pas en arri re avant d' tre brusquement, et ce sans douceur aucune, retenu par la main du blond, qui s' tait faufil e sournoisement derri re sa nuque. Il poussa un g missement douloureux qui fut vite happ par les l vres s ches du blond, d cid apparemment lui offrir le baiser le plus brutal qu'il lui e t t donn d'avoir. Agressive, sa bouche se colla f rocement la sienne le temps d'un bref baiser, avant que sa langue ne rejoigne celle du brun, toujours immobile, comme choqu .

Derri re eux, Heechul s'extasiait grands cris, Jungsu frappait dans ses mains tandis que Kangin, les sourcils fronc s, admirait simplement le spectacle. Il tait rare d'assister pareille sc ne. Les cor ens, si pudiques, ne faisaient pas grand talage de leur vie priv e, et ce, d'autant plus en ce qui concernait les relations homosexuelles. Alors si certains manifestaient leur plus profonde r pulsion, d'autres, comme Kangin par exemple, prenait le temps de faire face un ph nom ne jusque l totalement inconnu.

D sesp r ment inactif, Donghae g mit de nouveau quand le blond quitta ses l vres, non sans avoir mordu f rocement sa l vre inf rieure. Le baiser n'avait dur que quelques secondes, tout au plus, mais assez pour avoir laiss une trace ind l bile dans sa t te et sur son corps. Choqu par ce baiser violent qu'il avait subit, les bras ballants...

Et surpris, quand, en passant sa langue sur ses l vres apr s le d part pr cipit du platine, il y avait sentit le go t du sang. 


End file.
